


Break Time

by RegalLove2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLove2/pseuds/RegalLove2
Summary: She comes in every week. Most of the time it’s on a Wednesday, but occasionally, she’ll make an appearance on a Thursday. He noticed her for the first time on a really slow day, right when he switched Sunday shifts for Wednesday ones. Now, he can’t help but notice her every time she enters. He's decided that he will talk to her- eventually. Now, he actually has the opportunity.I am really bad at summaries, but I hope you give this a read. In honor of our beloved Queen and her Thief. Outlaw Queen AU. Non-Magical.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any readers that post stories to Archive, please tell me if you know how to use Italics and things on here! I write it somewhere else and then copy and paste but it doesn't keep the format and I can't figure out how to do it! It bothers me that it's not proper:(

The fall breeze is in full swing, there are leaves littering the sidewalks and streets, and there’s a small chill in the air. People have slowly started trading their tank tops and shorts for jeans and sweaters and, smiles seem just a little bit brighter as the string of holidays starts to approach. They're barely halfway through October and yet, there are already Christmas lights strewn about the city. In Robin’s opinion, it’s the best time of year. He’ll never get tired of the beauty that is Fall.  
He’s lost in a haze, wiping at an already clean table as he stares blankly out the window. It’s slow today, like it usually is on a Wednesday during the school year. There are currently only two tables being occupied. One of said tables belongs to him and is filled with a bunch of elderly women that never make it through their meal without mentioning how charming and handsome he is. It doesn't bother him, he’s flattered, they're sweet, and it also doesn't hurt that they always leave him a pretty hefty tip. They're all on their third round of mimosas, so they'll be set for a bit.  
Wednesday’s aren’t his typical days. He used to work Sunday’s instead, but his friend decided to go back to school and begged him to switch. It wasn’t much of a hardship, Sunday’s are hectic for the café. They're usually filled with families having brunch or teachers grading papers. Days like today, are nice and slow. He has more of an opportunity to get to know the customers. He likes meeting new people and having conversations with them. It’s why he loves this job.  
There’s also the added benefit that today is the day that she usually makes an appearance, though she’s yet to arrive. He glances up every time he hears the bell on the door. He first noticed her back in early August, when he began working the mid-week shift. She always walked right in, passing the hostess and taking her seat at the same table. The table that always seemed conveniently empty and waiting for her. He was intrigued, and, being the people-person he is, he longed to go strike a conversation. But, she was in Ruby’s territory and he had no excuse to talk to her. After about the first month of consistent Wednesday visits, he finally asked Ruby about her. He’d tried to make it a casual question, but he was given a knowing smirk from the young waitress. 

“She’s been coming here for almost a year.” Ruby had said. “She likes that table, it has a view out the window, but being in the corner still allows her privacy to do her work. Boss always says to keep the regulars happy, so I make sure it’s always free for her. Everyone on this shift knows it’s her table.”

Robin had chosen to simply hum in response, ignoring the look from his co-worker. He paid attention after that. He would watch as she entered, always around the same time, and walk straight to her table. She’d usually pull out a book and her laptop. Sometimes, she put headphones in. She typically stayed for two to three hours, though no one minded. It is their slow day after all. Occasionally he’d slip another question about her into conversation, for instance when he asked Ruby one day, “It looks like the woman at table 23 may need some more water. What’s her name again?” But, nothing ever came out of it. The waitress was smart and she’d already told him on numerous occasions that he should just man up and go talk to her if he was that interested. So, he wasn’t rewarded with an answer. Instead, all he got was an eye roll as he watched her walk towards the woman and refill her glass.  
It’d been going on like this since he first mentioned her to Ruby and the only information he’d been able to get out of her was her table preference. But today, it’d be different. His co-worker had called him last night and begged him to cover her tables. She’d gotten a call about a modeling gig and said that this could open up a lot of doors for her. 

“Please, Robin. I tried everyone and no one is free to come in. Wednesday’s are slow anyway, I’ll owe you big time.” She’d pled. “And, you know what? Mystery woman will probably be there tomorrow. You’ll finally have an excuse to do something other than stare at her and pester me with questions.” 

Robin was already going to say yes. As if he didn’t connect those dots already. He would’ve covered for her regardless, it wasn’t too much extra work. But, the idea of getting to talk to her, was definitely an added bonus. So, he’d agreed and hung up before Ruby could bother him anymore. That’s how he’s found himself here, staring hopelessly out the side window and praying that the next time the bell on the door jingles, it’ll be her.  
After a few minutes, he busies himself with more work and goes to check on the group of elderly women. He’s headed back towards the kitchen for a break when he hears the bell and turns to see her walking straight towards her booth. She’s later than usual. He was beginning to think she wasn’t coming, but, her arrival brings a smile to his face either way. He hesitates for a moment, his break long forgotten as he heads in her direction. She’s already looking down at a book and fiddling with a pen in her hand. 

She must see him out of the corner of her eye, because she’s still looking down at her book and he hasn’t even had time to say hello before she’s asking, “Can I please just have my usua-“ She looks up then, stopping. Biting her lip and seeming just a bit embarrassed, she briefly furrows her brow. “You’re not Ruby.”

He chuckles at that. “I’m afraid not. Though, I apologize for any feminine features I might have that may have mislead you from your peripheral vision.” And then she laughs, and what a beautiful thing is that. 

He catches her eye him up and down quickly before raising her brow. “There’s nothing feminine about you. I just... I was just in my own little world, I suppose. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I’m Robin, I’m covering for Ruby today.” He watches her nod, and then simply asks her, “What can I get for you?” 

She orders her food, thanks him, and looks back down at her book, which is covered with pen. He doesn't want to bother her anymore, but he is technically on break and he really wants to talk to her. Her food is out and he’s observed her enough to know that she usually stops her work to eat and stare out the window. So, as he hands her the salad she ordered, he asks, just a little nervously, “Do you mind if I sit for a minute?”

She raises her eyebrows, clearly surprised by his question. She doesn't seem put off by it, though. It takes just a moment for her to answer, like she's considering it. But, she finally answers with a small nod and a quiet, “Sure.”

He pauses for a moment, wondering if he should apologize and excuse himself but his curiosity gets the better of him and he slides into the booth across from her. 

____________________________________________

She’s late and if there’s one thing about Regina Mills that everyone knows, it’s how much she hates being late. Even to something that appears has no time schedule, like a date with herself at her favorite cafe. But, she only gets two and a half hours every Wednesday to do something other than work and she’ll be damned if she loses that today.  
The weather has finally changed from being unbearably hot to having an occasional chill in the air. Temperatures have dropped from the high nineties to low seventies. So, it’s not absolutely terrible, pacing the three blocks to get to her destination. But, it’s not ideal either. Normally she wouldn't mind when that obscene professor leaves her to deal with his problems, but not on Wednesday. Not when he knows that it’s her only gap and she doesn't have the time to do his job for him. She had no idea that being a TA really meant doing all the duties of the teacher without the same hefty salary. And, maybe it isn’t always like that, but it certainly is with Blanchard. And, he’s supposed to be a leadership professor, ironic.  
She makes a beeline for her booth, the moment she enters the cafe, forever thankful that it’s unoccupied, despite her tardiness. Quickly, she sheds her coat and takes her seat, opening up her latest book. This week, it’s The Handmaids Tale. She’s read it multiple times already, but on weeks like these, she doesn’t like starting something brand new. She needs something she can pick up and put down easily. A new book usually has her staying up all hours of the night to see what happens next. This one’s an oldie, but she always finds something new when she reads it. Always takes something away from it, so she turns to her page and starts reading. It’s already covered with pen, a telltale mark she leaves in all her personal books. She’s so engrossed in this particular part of the story-it’s one of her favorites-that she doesn’t bother to look up when she see’s someone approaching her table. She puts her finger on the line she’s reading just long enough to start ordering before she glances up briefly, realizing for the first time that it’s not Ruby standing in front of her. She’s caught off guard for a moment, a little embarrassed that she even mentioned her usual waitress to the man, but she’s never had anyone other than Ruby, so she’s got the right to be a little confused. He’s quick on his feet though, and funny too. He’s saying something about feminine qualities and that just won’t do. There is definitely nothing about this man that at all resembles Ruby, or any other female she’s ever met for that matter. And she tells him that too, again slightly embarrassed at the obvious once-over that she knows she just gave him. Less than two minutes with this man and her cheeks are heating up. Luckily, he doesn’t say anything, he simply smiles and takes her order. And, she’s thankful for that.  
The next fifteen minutes are filled with reading and scribbling notes wherever she finds room in her book. She’s probably got enough notes to write a whole new novel, but this author’s a genius and she’s always finding new hints or quotes that she didn’t fully appreciate the first ten times she read it. She’s just finishing up a chapter when he walks back over to her table with her food in his hands. He smiles and gently places it in front of her. She closes her book with then pen in it and pushes it to the side, thanking him. But, he just pauses and stands there for a second. It’s obvious that he’s conflicted over something, though she’s not sure what. When he asks her if he can sit down, she’s a bit taken aback. Not that she’s necessarily opposed to it. It’s just that this is normally her alone time and she doesn’t know this man. However, she usually just lets her mind drift and people watches while she eats, so there really isn’t any harm in having a quick conversation. It might be nice to have some company while she eats and she’s got to admit that she’s a little intrigued by the man in front of her, though she’s not entirely sure why. This inner conflict only takes seconds in her head, but she can tell he’s nervous so she tells her mind to stop rambling and answers in the affirmative. Even then, he looks a little unsure, but after just a second of contemplation, he slides into the booth in front of her.  
They stare at each other awkwardly for a few moments, before she finally speaks up. She can tell he’s fighting with himself and she can’t help but feel a little sorry for him. “Was there something you needed or wanted to talk about? I’d hate to keep you from your work.”

“I’m actually technically on break.” 

“Oh.” She doesn’t really know what to say to that, a little surprised that he’d want to spend his break sitting with a customer. “Well, what can I do for you?” 

“Well,” He pauses for a second and tilts his head and she realizes that she hasn’t told him her name and how that’s probably what he’s waiting for, so she fills it in for him, and he continues. “Regina, I’ve noticed you coming in here often and I see today that you’re reading Atwood, so I was curious.”

She tilts her head at him this time, not sure exactly how she wants to respond right away. There are so many things in that one statement that she’d like him to elaborate on, but she settles for, “You know Atwood?” 

He doesn’t skip a beat, “Oh yes, I read many of her books in high school. My teacher was quite fond of her. She’s pretty brilliant.” He glances over at her closed book for a minute. “That’s a very good one there, though, judging by the amount of notes you’ve got written in those margins, I’d guess you already know that?” 

Never, has she met a man that was interested in this author like he seems to be. She doesn’t know what to say at first. “This isn’t my first time reading it, no.” She pauses again, not sure where to take this conversation, then she remembers part of his original statement. “Curious about what?” 

He tilts his head at that, and it looks like he’s thinking about her question for a moment. “About you.” He shrugs his shoulders and her eyebrows go up in question again. “So, Atwood or Austen?” 

The fact that he’s deflected, doesn't escape her notice, so she gives him a look and takes a bite of her salad, leaning back in the booth and crossing her arms. She wasn’t expecting that turn and he didn’t technically answer her question, but she feels like this is a test and she’s curious to see where he’s going with this. Giving him a stern look, she finally answers, “They’re two completely different writers, I can’t pick a favorite among two greats from two entirely different genres.” She watches him raise his eyebrows in question this time, as if pushing her to answer. Rolling her eyes, she elaborates. “That’s like asking you to choose who’s more talented between Babe Ruth and Tom Brady, both experts in their particular field but they couldn’t be matched up together.” 

He only falters for a minute, but she can tell he’s both surprised and slightly impressed with her answer. A huge smile spreads across his face, “That’s very true.” And she doesn’t answer him this time, just gives him a look. She knows it’s true, or else she wouldn’t have said it. She takes another bite of her salad and holds eye contact, waiting to see what he’s going to ask next and wondering for a moment, why she feels so inclined to even answer him in the first place.

“So I take it that this is your favorite of hers, then?”

“One of them, yes.” She considers expanding on that answer, but decides to turn a question on him instead. “You said you read many of her books, which did you enjoy, if any?”

“Hmm.” He rubs his chin, pausing and she raises her brow again. For a moment, she wonders if it was all a ruse and he truly knows absolutely nothing about the brilliant writer, but he surprises her again. “I actually did enjoy Handmaids, though it’s typically not preferred among men. My favorite of hers is actually Alias Grace, though. For some reason, that poem in the beginning gets me every time. And Jeremiah, he’s quite the fascinating character.”  
Now it’s her turn to look impressed, and by the smirk on his face, she can tell he sees it. It’s one of her favorites too, it’s a tie between that one and the one she’s currently reading for her number one Atwood spot. She closes her eyes briefly and quietly, she whispers a few lines from the very poem, a smile growing on her face. 

_Now Grace, she loves good Thomas Kinnear,_  
_McDermott he loved Grace,_  
_And ‘twas these loves as I do tell  
_That brought them to disgrace.__

_____ _

Her eyes open wide when he says the last line with her in unison, and again, she finds herself taken aback by the man in front of her. They’ve only been sitting together for less than ten minutes and yet they’ve managed to have a somewhat deep conversation about some of the things she loves. “Alias Grace just so happens to be one of my favorites too, and that poem is my favorite part of the whole novel.”

_____ _

His smile grows wider. “You’ve got good taste. What-“ at that, a buzzing comes from his phone and he sighs. She gives him a questioning look and he shrugs his shoulders. “Looks like my break is over.” 

_____ _

——————————-

_____ _

It’s odd, at first. When he sits down, he doesn’t know what to say and he’s a bit worried that he didn’t think it through enough. But, he’s seen this woman come in every week for the past two months and he’d like to think he knows enough about her to at least start a conversation. He finally gets her name, Regina, and thank the heavens to finally be able to put a name to her face. The topic of books seems to be a safe one to start with, and he’s quite fond of reading, so he’s not lacking in that knowledge department. Though he’s sure she’s much more well-versed than he, he’s knows he can at least keep up. And when he asks her who she prefers of two prestigious authors, he’s quite impressed with her answer. He was half expecting her to choose Austen, as most ladies are partial to the romance writer. But, he’s finding out that she isn’t like most of the women he knows, and it only interests him more. And when she throws in a sports analogy, he can’t help but smile even wider. He’s never been a big fan of Tom Brady, a little too overrated for his tastes, but he gets her point and that’s what matters. He can tell she’s testing him when she turns the tables and asks him about his reading history. It doesn’t bother him though, he didn’t lie. He actually has read a bit of that author and his answer comes fairly easily, because he’s a sucker for historical fiction. What he wasn’t expecting though, was her to recite some of his favorite lines from that very book. He’s mesmerized for a moment, listening to her whisper the words, as if she’s forgotten where she was and gotten lost in her head. And, he likes her all the more for it. He smiles and finishes the last line with her, which seems to catch her off guard, and then her lips quirk up slowly and he’s in awe yet again. He forces himself to look up from her radiant smile and meet her eyes. It seems like he’s not the only one that’s thrown a bit off kilter with their present company, because she simply holds his gaze. Then, she bites her lip in a way that does things to him and has him glancing back down at those lips again. The moment is gone just a second later, when she must realize that she’s done so and she looks down nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ultimately, she’s the one to break the silence again when she tells him that it’s one of her favorite books as well. And, that makes him smile even wider. He tells her she’s got good taste and is just about to ask her another question because he's genuinely curious, but his timer goes off, signaling that his break is over. “Looks like my break is over.” It’s upsetting, really, he’s not ready to be done talking to her, but he’s got no choice and he’s taken up enough of her time for one day already. So, reluctantly, he scoots out of the booth, holding her gaze. 

_____ _

“I suppose we’ll have to finish this conversation another time, then.” He’s happy that it means there will be a next time, but he must look slightly confused at that, because a moment later, she's chuckling. “You were about to ask me a question. Do you think you can remember it until then?”

_____ _

Again, he feels himself smirk and he hopes that his response doesn't come out as stalker-y. “Until next Wednesday? I think I can manage.” He see’s her raise her eyebrows in question, but he just shrugs and turns back towards the kitchen, his grin only growing wider.

_____ _


	2. Week 2

He’s unstacking chairs and cleaning tables the next morning when Ruby shows up. She looks less than thrilled to be there. If her face is any indication, she’s hungover. He’s in a good mood, so he doesn’t tease her about it, just gets her some water and aspirin from the back and hands her a towel, letting her enjoy the quiet before they open. Later in the day, when she’s back to her normal self again, she doesn’t return the favor. Somewhere toward the end of the breakfast group, Ruby must remember that he had her tables the day before, meaning that he would’ve had to actually interact with Regina. She asks him question after question, most of which he dodges, simultaneously creating more questions from the red-head. After a few, he decides that he’s no longer in the mood to indulge, especially when he’d spent weeks asking her questions that she refused to answer. So, when she leans against the empty booth he’s cleaning out, smirks, and asks if he made a fool of himself and that is why he’s not answering, he just shrugs his shoulders, and walks away from her. Let Ruby think what she wants. All he cares about is that he is going to be sitting with her again next Wednesday.

________

The following week, he gets up extra early. He’s only a little nervous this time. Mostly, he’s excited. Excited to see her and talk to her again but also, to see Ruby’s face when he sits down with her for his break. He’s successfully avoided all of her questions for the last week. After all, he’s not a schoolgirl and he doesn’t particularly like gossiping. Turns out though, that letting Ruby think he’d blown it with the mystery girl, wasn’t the best idea. After serving his regular group of old ladies, he glanced at the clock to see it was already past noon. She was usually sitting at her table by now but yet, it was empty. Another thirty minutes ticked by and Ruby was giving him a look, glancing between him and the vacant table. It was well past his break time at that point, he couldn’t prolong it any longer. So, with a frown on his face and insecurities in his head, he tossed the towel in his hand over his shoulder and walked toward the break room. He was so sure that they’d hit it off, she seemed genuinely interested in their conversation. Now, he has thirty minutes to sulk before he has to face his cousin and the rest of his work day. He just hopes he didn’t scare her off completely. 

He’s alone for only a few minutes before Ruby opens the door, leaning against the door frame. “You going to tell me what happened now?”

“We just talked.” 

“You just talked like you took her order and that was it or…?” When Robin rolls his eyes, she sighs. “I’ve just been teasing. I don’t think you scared her away. I can’t tell you for sure until you talk to me.”

“We talked. We spent my whole break discussing books and whether she prefers Atwood or Austen, Alias Grace or Handmaids Tale.” When Ruby jokes, that it sounds like that was a boring conversation, he gives her a look. “Maybe for you but, I enjoyed it and she seemed to have too. We talked until my alarm went off and I had to get back to work. We were interrupted so she said we’d continue next time.” He pauses and leans to the side a little to glance past her for one last look at her booth. It’s still empty. “I was really looking forward to today.”

“I’m sure something just came up and she’ll be here next week. Don’t be so hard on yourself yet. If she’s not here next Wednesday, then I’ll help beat you up,” whacking him playfully with her towel, she smiles. “Because then, you will have chased away one of my easy regulars. But, until then, cheer up.”

He rolls his eyes at her again but a small smile creeps onto his face nonetheless. She’s right. He’ll just have to wait til next week and see. 

 

—————

Angry doesn’t even begin to cover the was she fells right now. Midterm weeks are always stressful but, the added stress of being a TA with a full course-load, isn’t helping. This is her last semester and there’s no way her grades are going to slip now. So, as if having to study material for three different graduate classes wasn’t enough, she also has the pleasure of updating all of Blanchards midterms. The lazy old man has been using the same bank of questions since he started teaching and a ton of them don’t even fit the material he’s lecturing anymore. When she brought that up to him, he tasked her with the job. His tests start Wednesday afternoon and go through Friday morning so, she’d spent her weekend going back and forth between editing them and studying. 

Monday and Tuesday are her exams and, despite the lack of sleep, she thinks she did well on them. Her plan was to finish his tests on Tuesday night and wake up early to get them printed but, there were so many things in need of fixing that, even the all-nighter she pulled didn’t cover it. So, she doesn’t make it to the printer until two hours before the first exam on Wednesday, leaving her with no time to make it for even a short lunch at her favorite little cafe. As if she wasn’t irritated enough already. 

She gets them done just in time and spends the next few hours cranky. As a classroom full of sixty students scribble away at the tests she’d spent entirely too much time working on, she paces the room, proctoring the exam and occasionally letting her mind wander. For the first time in the last week, her brain isn’t filled with test material and a busy calendar. She can breathe. Other than her final observation check in the next day and another proctoring session on Friday, she’ll be free. Well, not completely but, she’ll have a little less stress at least. 

When she finally closes her apartment door behind her that evening and kicks off her heels, she feels a weight lifted off her shoulders. That last round of tests really killed her and she doesn’t fully realize how awful her day has been until she plops down on her couch and is hit by a wave of exhaustion. A few minutes tick by of just laying there, a steady pounding in her head when her stomach lets out a loud rumble. Letting out a groan, she sits up and runs her hands through her hair. She’d eaten a granola bar in the morning when she was running out the door, having had every intention of going for her weekly lunch but, that didn’t happen. She walks over to her fridge and glances inside, looking for anything to eat, preferably something quick and easy. She can’t find anything that sounds decent, the only thing she’s craving is her favorite salad and some fresh watermelon, her usual order from the little cafe she frequents. Her mind wanders toward the waiter she’d had the week prior and she suddenly feels even more upset for having missed her lunch. It was relaxing-talking to him, and she could’ve used that today. After closing the fridge, she grabs another granola bar and walks toward her bedroom, mentally calculating her time schedule for the following day and trying to find a time to settle her craving tomorrow. She’s ready for a long bath and a good nights sleep. 

The next morning, when her alarm goes off, she groans. Her morning routine goes by in a haze. She doesn’t put on her typical outfit style, she doesn’t have a class to attend or help teach that day with the midterm schedule. The only big thing on her to-do list today is her final checklist evaluation. She’s got to go shopping and would like to get some extra work done as well, she loves being ahead but, it all depends on what mood Gold is in today. He’s her thesis advisor and he’s been particularly picky their past few visits but, she’d followed every instruction he’d given her in their last three-hour meeting to a the smallest of details. So, while she’s prepared for another few hours of nit-picking, she’s hoping that he’ll sign off on what she’s done and she can finally move on from this. And, she must get lucky because he seems pretty pleased. He will always have something to critique, she knows that but, she’ll take the fact that he has very little to say this time around as a compliment. 

After an hour, she’s on her way with only a few notes from the man and a small smile on her face. It’s much earlier than she anticipated. Just after ten o’clock, not necessarily lunch time but close enough. She’s a creature of habit and the change in her schedule the day before really threw her off, she’s ready to make it up. 

When she walks in, she’s surprised at how many people are inside. It’s typically so quiet and Thursday’s shouldn’t be much different than Wednesday’s. It’s still a weekday. She looks around for a minute, taking the atmosphere before she glances in the direction of her typical table. She’s sat in that same spot for the past ten weeks or so but, it’s currently occupied. For a moment, she considers leaving for a bit and coming back. It’s silly that she cares so much about something so insignificant to others but, she can’t help it. Her stomach lets out a loud noise the minute she goes to turn and she knows she can’t leave. She’d had barely anything to eat the day before and this is what she’s been craving. She can do without her table for one day. When the hostess- a different one than the one she’s used to seeing- asks her if she’d like to see a menu, she waves her off. “No, thank you. Is Ruby here today?” The young woman smiles and tells her yes so, Regina requests to sit at one of her tables. At least she’ll still have he usual waitress. The booth she’s given isn’t too bad. It’s still semi-secluded, not quite in the corner but close enough, though she can’t see out the window from where she is. The moment she gets comfortable, she pulls out her trusty red pen and the stack of midterms that have been weighing down her bag all day. There are essay questions just waiting to be graded and god knows that if she doesn’t do it, they’ll never get done. 

She’s barely half way through her first one when Ruby walks up to the table with a glass of water. “I haven’t put your order in yet because this isn’t your usual day so, I wasn’t sure if you wanted the same thing.” 

Regina raises her eyebrows and smiles, “I’m really that predictable, aren’t I?” Sighing, she shakes her head. It isn’t a shock to her, she was just contemplating leaving because her table was being used. She’ll be the first to admit that she’s a consistent person, it just never occurred to her that other people were so observant.

“I’d say nine weeks straight does make it a habit, yes. I leave you with Robin for one day and all of a sudden, you stop coming.” She jokes. “Did he scare you away?”

She furrows her brows for a moment, thinking back to her last visit. It’s been such a long week, she has a hard time believing that it was only last Wednesday. “Not at all. Yesterday was hell and my schedule just didn’t leave me any time to get here.” She pauses. “Is he here today?”

“Robin? Yeah he’s in the back stocking some shelves, I think.” The young waitress leans against the booth and checks her watch. “He’s due for a break soon. I can go get him if you’d like?”

Regina smiles. “No no..you don’t have to do that.” Pausing, she looks away, catching sight of the un-opened menu on the table. “Oh, I’ll have the same thing I always get please.”

“I’ll go put it in.” Ruby nods her head, a knowing smile on her face. As she walks away, she also says, “And, I’ll send Robin out to say hello.” She ignores Regina’s protest and walks toward the kitchen, giving them her order as she passes through to the storage room. 

He’s breaking down boxes when she walks in. He looks up briefly and throws a box onto the shelf. “I have three more crates to unload and then I’m going to get going.”

“You’re done for the day?”

He nods, “Yeah. Granny told me to leave early since I opened every day this week and did a double shift last week. Something about going out and getting a life.” He chuckles. 

Ruby smiles. “She’s right. You’re here practically every day.” Crossing her arms, she smirks. “Any plans for your day then?”

He shrugs, unloading one of his last containers. “Was going to take some food and go home to relax.”

“I’ve got something much more fun in mind.” When he gives her a wary look and says that he doesn’t trust her to make plans anymore, she rolls her eyes. He’s referring to the time they went to a concert that they didn’t actually have tickets to, she knows. She thought they could just buy some there but, they drove all the way to the venue and, when she didn’t see anyone selling any, she had to tell him that she hadn’t actually bought the tickets yet. It didn’t go over very well. “That was years ago! Get over it already. Besides, I was thinking you’d rather sit down with Regina for a bit then go home by yourself.”

He perks up at that. “She’s here?”

Letting out a small laugh at her cousins obvious eagerness, she smiles. “I’ll finish the last box before I go. Clock out and go talk to her.” She doesn’t wait for him to respond, just turns around and walks back toward the kitchen. 

—————

She’s looking down at a stack of papers when he first sees her and he’s thrown for a minute, wondering if he should even go up to her at all. She was already eating the last time he talked to her and the last thing he wants to do is be a bother. He’s rooted in his place for less than a minute, considering his options as he watches her. She must feel his eyes on her because, she looks up and catches him, sending a big smile his way and giving him that final nudge he needed. Walking the last few feet separating them, he stops just in front of her table and looks down to meet her eyes. He doesn’t really know what to say, he wasn’t expecting her to be here today after all. So, all he lets out is a measly, “Hi,” which sounds childish coming from his mouth.

She doesn’t seem to mind, just lets her smile broaden as she returns the sentiment and pushes the paper she was apparent grading to the side. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here yesterday. I hope you didn’t think that was because of you.”

A smile of his own slowly etches onto his face. The fact that she considered that, must’ve meant that she was thinking of him. “I won’t lie, the possibility crossed my mind.”

“Well, it wasn’t you. I enjoyed talking to you. It’s so rare to find someone around my age that is interested in reading.” Pausing briefly, her brows furrow. “Come to think of it, I don’t actually know how old you are?”

“Twenty-five.” He motions to the seat across from her and smiles, “May I?” She sits up a little straighter and nods her head, giving him an embarrassed smile as she apologizes for not offering in the first place. “No need to apologize.” He chuckles. “I guess I should formerly introduce myself. Robin Locksley, twenty-five years old, part time waiter, amateur artist, and aspiring writer.” 

She smirks when he holds his hand out across the table. “Regina Mills, twenty-four, graduate student, teachers assistant, literature major, aspiring book editor and writer.” She takes his hand, shaking it firmly before letting her hand fall back to her lap. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” He grins. “No class today?”

“Thankfully, no.” She goes on to tell him about midterm week and all the things she had on her plate the last week, “That’s why I wasn’t able to come in yesterday. I didn’t realize how much I need my weekly visit to this place until I missed it.” 

He smiles softly at her. “Well, I’m glad you could make up for it and, Granny will love to hear that it means so much to you.”

She looks like she’s about to say something else when Ruby walks up with her hands full. Regina looks at the other woman as she sets down a bowl in front of her and a plate in front of him. She gives him a questioning look but he’s too busy giving Ruby one to notice hers. The waitress just smiles and squeezes into the tiny booth next to Robin after she gives him his food. “You said you were going to grab lunch to-go before you went home.” Then she glances at Regina. “Figured he’d be better off eating with you than alone. I hope you don’t mind?”

A little blush creeps up onto her cheeks and she smiles. “Of course not. Thank you.” Leaning closer to the table, she takes a bite of her salad. 

“Good.” Then she looks back toward Robin, who is squished in the little space of the two-person booth, looking at her. Ruby laughs at him and grabs half of his grilled cheese off his plate, dunking it in the tomato soup and taking a bite. She tosses the rest of it back on his plate and climbs out of the booth, giving him a sarcastic, “You’re welcome.” Then walking away. 

Robin rolls his eyes at her and picks up the piece of sandwich she left to take a bite, glancing back at Regina for the first time since the waitress bought their food. She’s smirking at him but it’s kind of a shy smirk, like she has something to say. “What?”

Shrugging her shoulders, she laughs. ‘Nothing. You two just seem really close.”

“We are, sometimes too much so.” He looks over to where Ruby is standing at the counter across the bar and gives her an annoyed look. He knows she means well but she has no filter and, quite frankly, is a handful. “She’s like the little sister that I never wanted but love nonetheless, if you know what I mean?”

Regina laughs, “I actually have a sister so, I understand. How long have you known each other?” She takes another bite of her food then, chewing slowly so she can hear his answer instead of the loud crunch in her ears. 

“Our whole lives. She’s my cousin.” He follows suit, eating a little of his food before continuing. “Her parents passed away when she was only a year old. I was only four at the time so, my parents took her in as their own but, they never lied to us about who she was. So, basically we’re siblings but, according to biology, we’re cousins.”

“That’s so sad. I’m glad your parents were able to give her the home she needed.” She goes silent for a second, then asks, “Earlier… you said something about Granny?”

“Yes.” He smiles, reaching for his glass of water. “When I was in middle school, we moved to the states for my fathers job. My Grandmother took care of us in the summer but, during the year, she was restless. She had moved with us from London and without her usual routine of book clubs and volunteering that she did in her free time back home, she was bored. Ruby and I were helping her bake at the house one day and made a game out of it, pretending she owned a restaurant. She loved the idea and, a year later, she had her very own place. That’s how Rubin’s Cafe was born.” He gestures to the space around them, a wide grin appearing on his face. “It isn’t much but, it’s her whole world.”

“It’s so much. Places like these are priceless. They’re homey, there service is great, and the food is always amazing.” She her smile widens, “I can’t believe she owns this place, she should be so proud.”

“Oh, she definitely is. Most days, she’s here all day cooking and cleaning but, sometimes we all have to gang up on her to send her home.”

“She sounds incredible. I’d love to meet her one day if she’s here when I am. Please tell her that I absolutely love the food.”

Robin chuckles, “And, all you’ve tasted is the salad and fruit. You’re really missing out. Her burgers are to die for and don’t even get me started on her lasagna. She makes it fresh every Friday and Saturday evening and it’s always quick to run out.”

“I like the salad, it’s so fresh.” She defends. “But, I’ll have to come in one afternoon and try some lasagna, it’s one of my favorite things to make as well.” He tells her she should and, if she plans it ahead of time, he can even make sure to save her a piece. She thanks him, a little red tinting her lips as she looks down and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Do you and Ruby work every day then?”

“No,” He takes another small bite and chews it before finishing his answer. “I usually work four days a week and occasionally I’ll fill in on Fridays when Granny needs me. Ruby works four days too. We’re together for three out of the four of our regular days.” As she nods, he notices that she’s only half way done with her food when, normally, she’d be leaving by now and he prays he’s not inconveniencing her. “I hope I’m not keeping you from anything?”

She glances at her watch and shakes her head, “You’re not. I have some papers that I should be grading but, other than that, I don’t have much going on today.” Pausing she tilts her head at him. “Though, don’t you have to get back to work? I’d hate to get you in trouble.”

“I’m off for the day,” He smiles. She seems surprised at that, asking him why he doesn’t want to go home. “I’d rather talk to you.”

 

__________

“Oh, okay.” She looks down again, biting her lip. She doesn’t mind that at all. He’s very easy to talk to. “Anything in particular?”

He shrugs, simples showing through his smile and it makes her feel weak. “You said you had a sister?”

She takes another bite of her salad, letting out a, “Mhmm.” After washing is down with water, she continues. “Her name is Zelena, she’s three years older than me. We’re complete opposites but, somehow, we get each other. Most of the time, anyway.” She laughs. 

“That’s exactly how it is with me and Ruby. She drives me crazy at times but I know she’s got my back.” He smiles. 

He tells her a funny story about Ruby and she laughs, once again caught off guard by how easy it is to talk to him. Before they know it, they’re done with their food and it’s been over two hours since he joined her. She doesn’t particularly want to leave but, she does have papers to grade and she still needs to go shopping. She’s out of almond milk and, if she wants to have her protein shake before a full day of proctoring the next day, she needs to replace it. And, these tests aren’t going to grade themselves. She glances over at the stack of papers next to her and the longer she looks at them, the more daunting they become. She really needs to go. Somehow, he must be able to tell what she’s thinking because, then he’s asking her, “You probably need to get going, right?”

She sighs, “Yes, I should. I have a lot of work to do and a long day tomorrow.” Pausing, to stack up all her things and put them in her bag, she smiles sadly at him. “Thank you for joining me, it was nice to have some company.”

A wide grin spreads across his face, “Thank you for indulging me in my many questions and saving me from a few hours alone.”

A slight blush creeps onto her cheeks, she can feel it but hopes he doesn’t notice. “Anytime.” When she stands up, he follows suit, saying goodbye as she walks toward the front door and he goes back toward the kitchen. 

________

 

It’s with a broad smile and a little hop in his step that he walks into the break room to grab his things. The moment the door loses behind him, it swings back open with a smirking Ruby leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. “Two hours?” When Robin doesn’t answer her, she rolls her eyes. “At least tell me you asked her out?”

“I didn’t. Not yet anyway.” When he gets a firm whack on his shoulder with the towel his cousin is holding, he groans. “What?” Ruby asks why he’s so stupid and it’s his turn to roll his eyes. “She seemed like she really had to get going and… I don’t want to mess up what we seem to have just yet.”

“And what’s that?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “The start of a friendship, maybe. I like talking to her.”

“But, you’d like to do more than just talk to her.” Robin gives her an annoyed look as he closes his little locker. “Seriously, Robin. A girl like that probably won’t be single for long and you definitely don’t want to be friend-zoned.”

“I have to go. See you at Granny’s tonight for dinner?”

“Yes, and this conversation isn’t over.” She mutters as he walks past her. 

He ignores that comment as he walks toward his car. He knows his cousin is right but, he can’t help but fear the possibility of rejection. A part of him wonders if he’d rather have a friendship that allows him to see her and talk to her on a regular basis then risk it by asking for more. She’s clearly a busy person. He’s got a week to think more about it and he can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

_______

Later that evening, he finds himself surrounded while he stands in Granny’s tiny kitchen chopping up peppers. It all started with Ruby asking him why he doesn’t just man up and ask Regina out. 

“I’m worried I’ve misread the situation. We like talking, sure but, how do I know she’s looking for anything more than that.”

“Men are so stupid,” She sighed dramatically. “You didn’t misread the signals. From what I saw today, she’s so into you.” 

Granny walked into the kitchen then, catching the end of the conversation and asking curiously, “Who is?” The old woman reaches around him to grab the salt and walks over to the stove, turning it on. 

“This girl that comes into Rubins every week.” The young girl takes a swing of her beer and continues, “Robin has a thing for her but is too chicken to ask her out.”

Robin gives her a death glare but his cousin seems unaffected by it. Though his back is to her, he can hear his Grandmother hum in acknowledgment. “What makes her so special, Robbie?”

He hates when she calls him that, a fact that she knows but, he doesn’t comment on it. “She’s just different.” When she asks him how Regina is different, he shrugs, which gets him in a little trouble as his grandmother tells him to use his words. He roll his eyes. “She likes to read. I haven’t seen her on her phone one time which, I’d assume means that she isn’t obsessed with social media.” He gets lost in thought for a second as he thinks of her, “The moment she walks in the room, your eyes are drawn to her, I can’t explain it.”

The older woman gives him a funny look and he’s snapped out of his daze. “Have you actually talked to this girl or is this all gathered from watching her while you’re supposed to be working?”

Ruby chooses that moment to cut in, “He talked to her last week and spent two hours sitting with her today after he clocked out. You should see them together,” She takes another sip of her beer and leans onto the counter further, “They would make an adorable couple.”

“You don’t even know that she’s interested. Who’s to say she isn’t in a relationship?”

“She’d be a fool not to be interested in you.” Granny chimes in. 

He groans, “You have to say that, you’re my grandmother.”

Granny comes to lean against the counter that he’s standing at then and crosses her arms over her chest, “I sure am but, when have I ever coddled you?” When he doesn’t answer, she raises her eyebrows. “You’re a good man, Robin. You’ll never know if you don’t ask.” 

“Thanks Granny.”

“Of course, dear.” The sweet moment is broken just seconds later when she slaps him with a towel. “Just tread carefully and don’t cost me one of my regulars, got it?” Both Ruby and Robin laugh at that. “Now, what day does she typically come in? I need to keep my eye out.”

“She usually comes on Wednesdays! She’s at one of my tables. He’s been staring at her forever and finally talked to her when I was out last week. And, I doubt that will be a problem She likes him, I can tell. She’s really nice and a bit of a nerd, totally his type.”

Robin scoffs, thanking her sarcastically. He feels a little better about it, though. He just hopes that, if she says no, she still comes into the cafe. He’d hate to lose her completely, not that she’s even a little his to begin with. Suddenly, he can’t wait to see her again. All he has to do is figure out what he’s gonna say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Un-Betaed because I wanted to at least attempt to get something up for Update month and I've been super busy! I hope I can start using my Betas again soon because they're amazing and I haven't sent them anything in a while:( Hope you all enjoy this! Feel free to point out any mistakes and, if you have a prompt you'd like me to write, send it to me or submit it to Prompt Party on Twitter because I'm going to try and participate this year! Let me know what you think! I already have the next chapter of this in the works so maybe I'll have it up soon:) love you all ♥️
> 
> ****ALSO****  
> 19 days til I meet Lana again😍😍😍😍


	3. Week 3

Her weekend is mostly spent grading papers. It’s not her first choice of entertainment but, she needs to be productive and a full weekend of grading beats a whole week of stressing because she didn’t finish them. She’s completely done with the first round of midterms-the ones that were taken on Wednesday- and almost done with the Friday tests by the time Monday rolls around. She spent that afternoon focusing solely on finishing them and is relieved when she finally gets them done. All she has to do now is enter in the grades for Blanchard before she can return them to the eager students awaiting their results. 

Tuesday afternoon, she’s back to her usual schedule with much less stress on her plate since she’s finally able to put the last week behind her. So, as she settles into a warm bath that evening, she lets her mind wander to a certain blue-eyed man. Their last conversation felt like a date and, when she left, she found herself wishing it was. It was an odd feeling for her, she hasn’t really dated anyone since the beginning of her college career. It’s not as if she has a ton of time to spare. She’s almost done, though and she thinks she could make time for him if he asked. He seems different than the other guys she knows and she genuinely enjoys talking to him, not feeling the usual pressure the comes along with a date. Even though it wasn’t a date. She’s spiraling a little, something that is common for her when her mind isn’t otherwise occupied. Which is why she’s always reading, working, or writing things of her own. Reaching for her phone, she pulls up the books app on the screen and scrolls through, finding an old story she’d downloaded. It’s the perfect length, just around forty-thousand words. She’s probably get half way through tonight and finish tomorrow. It’s not too demanding and, the fact that she’s read it before, makes it a little easier to put down at night. When she falls asleep two hours later, it’s with him on her mind and a smile at the idea of talking to him again the next day.

————

Her alarm goes off earlier than she’d like, causing her to let out a groan as she pulls herself from her bed and stumbles toward the bathroom. Typically, she’s a morning person and has no trouble getting up. That hasn’t been the case since she was assigned to be Blanchard’s maid. Two more months and she’ll be done. Just two more months, she has to keep reminding herself of that. Once she’s finished with her morning routine and out the door, she feels a little better. She’s got the tests already to hand back, which will elicit many mixed emotions, she’s sure. Then just a few hours til she has her break. The day’s only begun and she already needs it. 

The moment she walks into the cafe and spies her empty booth, she lets out a sigh of relief. It’s her usual day and time, she should’ve known it would be empty but still, it makes her smile. She settles in and pulls out this weeks book. It’s her favorite. 

She’s flipping through the pages at a steady pace when when Ruby sets down a glass of water in front of her. “Glad to see you haven’t traded my in for Robin. Want the usual?”

She lets out a small laugh. “He’s good company but you’re still my favorite waitress. And, actually, no. I think I’ll try the grilled cheese with a side salad instead today.”

“Finally changing it up, huh? Well, grilled cheese is a good choice.” The waitress laughs. “Granny is even in today so she’ll make it herself.” 

“Well, please be sure to thank her for me.” Ruby tells her that she sure will and, when she walks away, Regina can’t help but feel like there was something the other girl knew that she didn’t. She’s got her eyes planted on the captivating pages of Vonnegut when she see’s him slide into the booth out of the corner of her eye. He doesn’t ask anymore, apparently, not that she minds. When she looks up, he’s smiling at her. “So, this is a tradition now?”

The way she asks is a bit sarcastic which, he seems to pick up on because he looks un-phased. “Would you rather I left you alone?”

Closing her book with a finger holding her page, she raises her eyebrows at him. “I didn’t say that.”

“Hmm. So,” He pauses, ducking his head a little to look at the book she’s holding in her hand. “What are you reading this time?” She grabs a napkin and puts it inside the book to mark her page before closing it completely and showing him the cover. “Ah, Vonnegut. I’ve heard he’s slightly insane.”

“Sometimes, I think he was.” Then, she pauses, “So, you haven’t read this one?”

“Can’t say that I have, no. I’ve heard of it though.” He reaches his hand across the table and motions to the book, “May I?” She hands it over to him, thinking he is planning to read the back so, he surprises her when he opens it up to the middle of the book and appears to start reading. She’s curious and she asks him what he’s doing. It takes him a second to answer as he finishes the page he’s turned to. “Granny always told me that, if a book can captivate you by one page in the middle, it’s worth the read and, this seems pretty interesting.”

She takes the book back from him and places it on the booth next to her. “I’ve never heard of that. I suppose that’s a unique way of finding something new to read.”

He nods, “Judging by the amount of writing on those pages, I’d say it’s safe to assume that this is one of your favorites too?” She tells him it is, her all time favorite, actually. “I thought you couldn’t choose?” He teases sarcastically. 

“Not between two incredible and extremely different authors, no. But, everyone has a favorite book. I wouldn’t say Vonnegut is my favorite author but Slaughterhouse Five is and always will be my favorite book.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she leans back in the booth. “You can’t tell me you don’t have one.”

“I do.” He answers, mimicking her posture as they stare each other down. 

“Well, are you going to tell me what it is?” 

He smirks, “Sure, as soon as you tell me what makes this book so much better than the countless others I’ve seen you reading here?”

She rolls her eyes playfully, leaning forward to rest her arms on the table and be just a little closer. “I never said it was better than the others, I just said I liked it more. There’s a difference. Everyone has a unique taste and, while an anti-war novel doesn’t seem like something I’d typically enjoy reading in my downtime, it surprised me. It’s witty and funny, not completely depressing and filled with facts. Perhaps that’s why I love it so much, because I didn’t see it coming. It wasn’t at all what I expected.” 

————

Her answer wasn’t at all what he expected. She completely evaded his question yet, somehow, she answered it at the same time. He’s momentarily at a loss for words, stricken by her clear passion for the book. That moment, Granny decides to walk up to the table with her food and that shocks them both. He catches sight of Ruby over her shoulder and the young waitress gives him a guilty look, mouthing her apology. He sighs. 

The older woman sets her plate down in front of her with a wide smile on her face, greeting happily, “Hello, dear.”

He sinks further into his chair, embarrassed though, her whole face seems to light up. “Hello, you must be Granny?” She glances back in his direction before letting her eyes meet the older woman again. “I’m sorry, Robin hasn’t told me your actual name.”

“Granny is perfectly fine, dear. It’s what everyone calls me.” She laughs lightly. “I’ve heard a lot about you, young lady. I love meeting my regulars, especially ones who seem to be commanding so much attention from my Robby.”

“Granny!” He groans but, she is unaffected, just glaring at him. Sighing, he sits up straight. “This is Regina. Regina, this is my grandmother.” Once his grandmothers eyes are off him, he lets his meet Regina’s, mouthing an apology. She shakes her head, a small smirk playing at her lips. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’ve got quite the place here. I love it.” 

“Well, we’re happy to have you.” She beams. “I’ll leave you be to eat your lunch. If you need anything at all, let me know.”

“Thank you.” 

They both watch her walk away before looking back at each other and laughing. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea she was going to come over here today.” 

She just shrugs, “It’s alright, she’s cute and, I told you I wanted to meet her, didn’t I?” She bites her lip after that, clearly trying and failing to repress her smirk. He asks her what and she lets that smile over-take her whole face. He’s at a loss for words with it’s beauty but the moment is quickly lost when she asks, “Robby?”

“Oh god.” His hand flies to his forehead and he groans. “What are the chances that you’ll forget you ever heard that?”

“Very slim,” She teases. “But, I can forget about it for the next few minutes if you tell me what your favorite book is.”

“Oh, thank god, that’s an easy one.” He smiles. He tells her about his favorite book, And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. “I remember the first time I read it, it made me think outside the box and I just don’t think I’ve ever been so captivated by a book before.” She smiles, telling him she’ll have to add it to her list. “Wait. You’ve never read it?”

She mimics his response from earlier, “Can’t say that I have, no.” A small smirk plays on her lips. “What about it makes it so special?”

“It’s a mystery but, not your typical crime novel with a cheesy detective and a predictable ending. I’ll give you the basic summary but I’m not giving anything away. I can’t do it justice and you have to read it.” He starts explaining the idea the best way he can and she listens intently as she eats. “I highly recommend you move it up to the top of your list, you won’t regret it.”

“It does sound interesting.” She seems to think about it for a minute. “I’ll make a deal with you. You read my favorite and I’ll read yours, then we can swap notes.” Her little proposition makes him smile. Not only has she agreed to read a book recommended by him but, she also is planning a future conversation. They aren’t anything right now, he isn’t even sure he can actually call her a friend and there’s always the possibility that she’ll stop coming in for her weekly visits. So, the idea of her planning a future interaction, makes him feel good. 

He agrees, trying not to sound too eager. “I have something to add to the deal, though.” She raises her eyebrows in question. “I’ll get you a copy of my book and you get me a copy of yours, with notes.” She asks him what he means by notes and he smiles. “You’re not the only one that writes in books. I love annotating, dictating my thoughts as I’m reading each section and underlining quotes I like. So, you get another copy and transfer some of the numerous notes you have in those margins over for me to get an idea of what you were thinking when you were reading your favorite book and, I’ll do the same.”

“Hmm. That’s a…unique…idea.” She considers it for a moment. “I’m in. Do you want to have a timeline on this?”

“Well, seeing as though you only come in once a week, I’d say that we should exchange books next Wednesday and discuss the following.” He hesitates for a moment. “Does that work for you?” 

She nods, taking the last bite of her food and pushing her plate to the side. “Deal.” She reaches over to shake his hand and he takes it, relishing in the feeling of touching her for the first time. His hand fits perfectly in his and he wonders if she notices it too. He’s shaken out of that thought when she pulls her hand back and lets it fall to her lap, “If it’s as good as you say, I’ll probably finish the book in a day.”

They spend the next few minutes talking before he has to get back to work. The last thing he wants to do is leave her, he apologizes but she waves him off, telling him that she only has a few more minutes before she has to head back to campus anyway. The moment he walks away, he see’s her pull her book back out and continue reading. The sight brings a smile to his face. He’s in deep. He goes back to cleaning tables and helping in the kitchen. They aren’t busy at all and his tables are all empty at the moment. A little while later, she’s sliding out of her booth. Having packed all her things, she heads toward the door, locking eyes with him briefly and nodding her head, a silent goodbye. He watches her pull the door open and walk out, immediately feeling a sense of sadness. As soon as she’s out of view of the window, he trudges over to her table to clean it up. He’s tossing her plates in the bin to bring to the kitchen when a little slip of paper catches his eye. The moment he picks it up, he grins. 

_Here’s my number, just in case you have any questions about the deal._

A second later, it’s snatched from his hand. “What’s this?” Ruby turns away, evading him while she looks at the sheet. “Oh my god, she gave you her number?”

“Apparently so,” he snatches it back and stuffs it into his pocket. He turns back to the table to keep cleaning, trying very hard to act nonchalant but the grin on his faces too obvious to get away with. Ruby whacks him lightly and asks what deal she mentioned. He doesn’t answer. Just keeps reminding his nosey cousin that it’s none of her business. 

————

She’s packing up her things when she looks up and catches sight of him. He’s smiling and humming along to the low music playing through the speakers as he cleans each table as it empties. There’s something about him that she can’t quite place and she loves it. Maybe it’s because he surprised her, coming out of nowhere one day and having this uncanny ability to make her smile. She loves surprises, she tells people she doesn’t but, she does. Especially when they come without any real effort. Like him, asking to sit with her one day and, now, they’ve developed some sort of friendship. She’s perhaps a little too excited about their little deal. There’s something about knowing he’s thinking about her while she’s gone that is exciting. She’s reluctant to leave, would stay here all day if she could, catching little glimpses of the man that has put butterflies in her stomach without even knowing. She likes him a lot, was hoping he would ask her out, though that didn’t happen. Their conversations feel like dating ones but, right now, it feels like more of a thing of convenience. She’s sitting alone while she eats and he has a break with nothing to do. They’re not dating, that’s just a fact. But, she hopes that one day, they will. So, as she finishes packing up her things, she makes a decision that she doesn’t let herself overthink. She tears off a scrap of paper from her notebook and scribbles on it quickly, leaving it on the table. She places it far enough away from her plate and napkins that, hopefully, it won’t be mistaken for trash and thrown away. Then, she slides from the booth, throws one last look over her shoulder, meet his eyes, nods her goodbye, and leaves. 

She’s cooking dinner for her and her sister later that evening. The red head had called her a few hours earlier, telling her that she was going to come over so, Regina went to the store and picked up some stuff for dinner. Her sister doesn’t live too far from her, maybe twenty minutes by subway but, still, they don’t see each other that much. Their schedules are just very busy. They’re chatting as Zelena sits at the counter sipping her wine and she slices and seasons some chicken for the stir fry she’s making. She’s washing her hand as her sister tells her about her day, when her phone lights up, showing an unsaved number on the screen. Reaching for the dish towel, hope flutters in her chest. She’d been a nervous wreck since she left her number in the cafe, wondering if he’d even find it in the first place or, if she’d misread the situation. The moment her hands are dry, she swipes to unlock the screen and read the message. An immediate smile forms on her face as she finishes scanning the words. It’s from him and, she feels incredibly relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Barely got this one up in time as my last entry for OQ update month. Hope ya'll like it. I already have a rough idea of the next chapter but, I'm hoping to get ya'll an update of The Seasons and MTYK first. Hope you liked this, let me know what you thought!
> 
> Go follow me on twitter for info on a Lana Autograph giveaway! @RegalLove2

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I was just toying around with an idea. I have a bunch more, but I'd appreciate it if ya'll could tell me what you think and let me know if it's worth continuing. Thank you to all my readers for being so loyal, I love you all. Comment with any ideas, criticisms, or if you just wanna chat. I love hearing from you!  
> -xoxo Amber


End file.
